


Ready

by BetterThanDrinkingAlone (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BetterThanDrinkingAlone
Summary: Grantaire faces death but it's alright: Enjolras is with him.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 11





	Ready

The sun was slowly descending, painting the streets a faint orange. As Grantaire advanced down the streets, shadows followed him, blackening the stony path. The air was thick and dust was visibly falling. Paris had always been so dirty…

From afar, men in red marched, their feets mimicking beating of drums. Even with the distance, their voices were clear. “Ready!” One of them shouted.

A warning shot was fired- he didn’t know where it went nor how close it was to hitting him.

Instead, he carried on limping until he fell on his knees. Somehow he had managed to arrive where he wanted to be. Where he always wanted to be.  
It was painful to look down. So he locked his eyes with the marching men but his hand searched for a body on the floor. A limp body.  
Through his fingers, he could feel the outline of the corpse. He knew that his hand was on his waist. So he let his fingers travel higher to the man’s broad chest. Smiling, he allowed his fingers to touch his shoulders, stroking his arm until he reached the man’s hand.

The faceless men marched. “Ready!”

With tears dropping out of his eyes, Grantaire looked down and saw the blond man he had admired so much. The man he had loved, venerated, adored so much… Energy seeped out of his body as he leaned in, closer to his Apollo. “Ready.” Grantaire whispered.

A shot was fired.


End file.
